


It was all a dream??

by themilikman



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: but it was all a dream, i don't know how to use tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themilikman/pseuds/themilikman
Summary: Everybody is denying the fact that they all went to save space time. Maybe that's just because it never actually happened though.
Kudos: 13





	It was all a dream??

"Captain's report..."

The day had just begun on the S.S. Tetra. Everyone was up and about, some were starting work on their daily tasks. Tee and O stood next to each other in the cockpit of the starship, preparing a report. 

"After a few repairs the ship feeling better than ever. Maybe crashing into another dimension wasn't such a bad experience after all." Tee chuckled. "I learned so much yesterday, and I'm glad I did. Hopefully we can visit soon, Ex."

With a wide smile on his face, Tee signaled for O to end the report. But even though the grinning captain should have been a good sign, O did not understand. He seemed confused, rather, letting out a soft "pii?" to show it. "Pi pi... pi?" he asked.

"Huh?" replied the captain. "You don't remember? When we crashed into that world after our ship was filled with.. puyos?" The confusion was mirrored on to his face, though it only grew when O responded with "pi pi pi." Shaking his head, he took a moment to think over his next words. "... let me find Ess."

"She should be somewhere in navigation," Tee told himself as he stepped through the halls. "At least, I hope she is." Today, the halls felt... empty. Even with O trailing behind him, there was still that lingering sense of loneliness. As if something had been torn away from him. But, there was no time to think about it! Navigation was just up ahead, and thankfully, Ess was inside. She was staring at the desk in front of her as the duo stepped in.

"Hey, Ess, do you remember-" Tee hadn't even finished his first sentence when Ess spoke. "What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy here?" she grumbled. 

"Well, I would have told you if you didn't cut me off like that. Anyhow, I was curious about whether or not you remember what happened yesterday. O seems to have forgotten but I'm sure you remember."

"Oh, yesterday? Well, it was kind of a boring day. I checked on our route in the morning, and around lunchtime I shared a cup of tea with Papa, and then-"

"No, Ess, I meant when we crashed into that planet. You know, where you got mad at me for losing you? Where we met Ringo and Arle and Amitie?"

"What? I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"S-seriously? You don't remember either? Not even where we met Ex and went to the edge of spacetime and-"

Ess just scoffed, shooting Tee a glare. "Tee, you're crazy. None of it happened," she said bluntly. The dismay on the captain's face was clear. O would only strengthen it with an added "pi pi."

For now though, Tee would just wipe it all off. With determination etched into his expression, he looked into the hallway. "Fine, then we will ask Zed. His memory can never fail us." Ess would only sigh though. "FINE, I'll go, but you better be right about this." Luckily, that was all he needed, because he was surely correct! He had to be, right..? With O and Ess following him, Tee would begin the walk to the garden.

"Zed!" He called out once the robot was in sight. Running up to him, he crosses his arms and speaks. "You remember yesterday, right? Where we crashed on that other planet and met Ringo? And Arle, and everyone else? You have to remember, right?" Staring up at Zed's "eyes," he waited for a response. It felt like ages, and this was only strengthened by the other two catching up to him.

"Captain... I believe your habit of overworking yourself is starting to have negative effects on you. Please allow me to run a scan."

"W-what?!" Tee choked out in shock. Even though he was sure Zed was wrong, he stretched out his arms as the bot's own extended. Quickly composing himself, he once again spoke. "Zed, please, tell me you're joking. We even had the ship upgraded so we could go to the edge of spacetime!"

"While I am unsure about whether or not it allows such high speeds, the ship certainly was upgraded thanks to Ai's valiant efforts. Be sure to thank him later, yes?"

Ess would once again sigh, shaking her head in mild disbelief. "See? I was right. If even Papa doesn't remember, then it probably didn't happen." 

"No, I'm sure of it!" the captain refuted. "There's no way.." 

Zed retracted his arm, bringing it back to where it usually was. "Scan complete. No abnormalities found. Perhaps it was a dream? Some dreams become extremely vivid, and end up creating false memories."

Tee just stood there. He knew that Zed was wrong. He was sure of it. It was all too real to just be a dream- from when they crashed into the planet to when they fought the keeper of space time himself. He remembered it all too well to just be a dream, every little detail from Ringo's red locks to the very curvature of Satan's horns. 

Since there was no response, Zed would continue. "Dreams tend to stem from internal thoughts as well. Perhaps you were worried about your ability as a captain, so such worry manifested in your dream. But worry not, Captain, we are all confident in your ability. I am certain it would be not even a thousand years before you make such a fatal mistake." Zed would now approach Tee, using his extendable arm to reach behind the captain and pat his back gently. The disbelief was clearly there, and Ess saw it, so she assumed her papa was right.

"Yeah, Tee, even though you can be a little silly at times you are a good captain." She added, patting a separate part of his back. While O didn't say anything, he would spin around in a strange attempt to try and comfort him as well.

And Tee couldn't do anything about it except for a small chuckle and a half-hearted "thank you." As they all stood around him, trying to reassure that he had good ability as a captain, Tee could only think about yesterday- no, his dream. His heart ached at the very thought that everyone he had met could very well not even be real. And no matter how hard he wished, nobody would show up. Not Arle or Maguro or Ringo. Nobody, whatsoever. There was no space time to save, no strange space blobs or lords from the very depths of hell or maybe even a keeper. No matter how real it may have seemed, it wasn't. It was back to the same boring life of doing mundane tasks and making sure the ship stays on course.

And no matter how hard he wished, it could not change, for this was no longer his dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing and I did not stop
> 
> but I am glad I didn't


End file.
